The present invention is in the field of crawler type tracked vehicles and is more particularly directed to means for removing dirt, mud and debris from the frame and supporting elements of the crawler track of such vehicles.
A long-standing problem involved in the operation of crawler type tractors and the like is that dirt, stones and other debris tends to accumulate on the supporting framework of the tracks of such vehicles to cause wear, breakage and malfunctioning of the crawler units so as to necessitate frequent repair at substantial expense and inconvenience. Numerous devices such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 607,014; 2,560,307; 2,637,603 and 3,374,036 have been proposed in the past for alleviating the foregoing problems. Unfortunately, many of the prior approaches have not been fully satisfactory in that they themselves tend to quickly wear out or become inoperative for a variety of reasons. Additionally, some of the prior art devices are relatively complicated so as to be substantially expensive to fabricate and maintain. Consequently, the problem of damage and wear from dirt, stones, debris and the like accumulating on the tracks of crawler vehicles has remained unsolved and continues to represent a high cost maintenance item in vehicles of this type.
Thus, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved track cleaning means for a crawler type vehicle.
Achievement of the foregoing object is enabled by the preferred embodiment of the invention which comprises the provision of a plurality of hydraulic cylinder members attached to the main frame of a crawler type tractor and having their rod end facing outwardly with a pusher plate being mounted on the outer end of each rod of each cylinder. Operation of the cylinder serves to move the pusher plate outwardly beneath the upper flight of the track of the vehicle to kick accumulated dirt, mud and debris from the frame unit supporting the track so as to clear such material from the track area so that it cannot damage or cause wear to the track. Control for the hydraulic cylinder members is provided by a motor driven hydraulic pump through a control valve so that the dirt, mud and trash removal can be effected by the operator at any desired time.
A better understanding of the manner in which the preferred embodiment achieves the object of the invention will be enabled when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.